Happily Ever Never
by Wolf's Thorn
Summary: Well its just the next story after Little Lilith Souza. Im still sorry about how i ended that one ive been working on this story for a while and i promise to make this one as great as possible please R&R! Thanks Guys! (:
1. Happily Never Ever

**Disclaimer: **

***Me: I feel like a bad person i havent made a new story til now.**

**Riska: Yeah feel bad. You can also feel bad that you dont own half these characters!**

***walks away crying* me: YOU BITCH!***

**Chapter 1:**

**Lilith's POV:**

Three months. Three months since Uncle Simon and everyone else had died and we were still trying to cope, especially mom and dad. After a while we left New York and moved down Alabama. Mom, dad, Rae, Cassey, and Kristy put their money together and bought a house. Kristy actually gave Haven and Aubrey the money and told them they could come with us if they wanted and they did. Will and Katie stayed behind to keep an eye on Kristy (Will's baby sister), Alec, and Kaylie. So mom, dad, Rae, Scarlet, Aubrey, Haven, Dillon, Cassey, I packed our things and made the long drive to a very small remote town in Alabama. And when I say remote town I mean not even found on a map remote. Which is good if you're hiding from people. The house was nice though, big backyard, woods behind it, and plenty of space. It was nice and open out here which was such a change from the city. We all loved it.

Mom found a job as a teacher and dad got a job as a doctor. Rae stayed at home cooking and cleaning while Cassey worked two jobs. Me, Scarlet, and Aubrey started our sophomore year while Dillon started his junior year and Haven started her senior year. We enrolled to public school immediately after we got to New Brockton, Alabama. We lived down a dirt road and our house was back hidden by some trees until you got right there to the drive way. Haven had been had her license but no car and no real liking for actually driving. Scar, Aubrey, and I were only fifteen and just got our permits not too long ago so that kicked us out of driving. But Dillon, he turned sixteen a few months before in turned fifteen and he had his license and when we moved down here his mom pulled some strings and got him a beautiful truck. And I do mean beautiful. It was a black Ford F250, jacked up on mud tires, and with all black interior. It also had a touch screen radio. Like I said nice truck. But anyways, since Dillon is the one with the truck and license that likes to drive, he drives us to school. We enrolled to Elba High School since it was closer from the dirt road than New Brockton.

_**Authors note:**_

_***So chapter one really not that long i know i'm sorry it was just that i didnt have a lot of time in general and i have other things to do besides type. but i do promise next chapter will be long :) LOVE Y'ALL! 3**_


	2. New School, New Rules

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Babe, if you love me you will not make me say it outloud...**

**Boyfriend: Baby its for your own good.**

**Me: Fine i have never and will never own Darkest Powers Trilogy or Kellys Characters...happy?**

**Boyfriend: Very much so.**

* * *

**Lilith's POV:**

*buzz* *beep*

The alarm read 6 a.m. It was Monday. School, ugh, I was so not ready for this day. None of us were. But I still got up and walked to my closet. After about five minutes on debating I grabbed my red plaid skinny jeans, red and black tank top, and cut up black long sleeve over shirt. I walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth and straight iron my hair and to also put on my make-up. I grabbed my converses and walked downstairs to meet Dillon and the others before school. Dillon was waiting to give me a hug at the bottom of the stairs when I walked down. Mom and dad gave me a hug and told me bye and we walked out to the truck to meet Scar, Aubrey, and Haven.

When we arrived at the school it was 7:20 and we were amazed there weren't more vehicles out there. As we got out Aubrey started looking over at the truck Dill had parked beside. It was a ford f150 not as high as Dill's truck, and it was white with a rebel flag tailgate. Redneck. That was the only logical way to describe the truck really. As we walked up to the school I could feel the nerves from everyone. We were by no means ready for this at all. As we walked in through the doors we noticed a great number of students and when the bell ring we noticed even more. It was like an endless sea of students and finding our way to the Guidance Counselors office was nearly impossible it felt like.

The guidance counselor, Mrs. Lauren, was expetionally nice to all of us even though we all knew quite well that her human instinct told her to fear Dillon and even me to an extent. But Mrs. Lauren, being the ray of sunshine and good character, helped us get good lockers before other students and found volunteers to show us to class.

"Haven Worth, meet Danial Kressling. He will be taking the pleasure in showing you around this week." A young boy who looked Havens age stepped forward and waved.

"Hey...its um, really nice to meet you Haven. You can cally me Danny...uh...with a 'Y' that is..." he gave her a half smile and she tried to keep herself from laughing. The boy was charming for his nerdy ways.  
"Scarlet Hart and Aubrey McAllen, please meet your guides for the week, Averie and Atrix Gold." Averie and Atrix. Twins and boy did they look good. They all waved and started chatting and walked off in the direction they needed to go and then it came my turn.

"Lilith Souza, meet...Devin Lee...your guide for the week...he was the only one who volunteered..." Devin just kept smiling as he looked me over and he seemed to find it very amusing that Dillon wouldn't let me go.

"I don't like him, Lily." Dillon kept his arm around me reluctant to let me go.

"Dill, I will be fine. You have to trust me. I'm a big girl." I looked at him with my big blue eyes and he sighed what sounded like an "okay," but could've been a smart comment.

"Thats right big guy, she'll be safe with me." Devin was only joking but Dillon hated him even more for it and I didn't blame him.

* * *

**Dillon's POV:**

I watched her leave with that other werewolf, even though it wasn't like I could control that anyways. Neither could she actually. I knew she was only trying to make the best out of being here. My guide seemed a little nicer than Lily's though.

"Dillon Cohen, meet Kevin Jones." He was a werewolf, too. But he wasn't as big headed as the other one. He nodded and I followed keeping up perfectly with his pace.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. Devin can be a real pin head sometimes."

"It's fine…as long as he doesn't lay a finger on my mate."

"I understand. I found my mate as well. Devin seems to believe he'll never find his mate. So he dates tons of girls. It's pretty childish to me."

"So do you know the people who came in or just Devin?"

"Averie Gold, she is a vampire and her twin brother Atrix Gold is only half vampire. Danial is my girlfriends brother, and he is a poltergeist. And Devin as you know is a werewolf."

"Wow." I was completely shocked by all the supernatural races that were in one place. It was crazy.

"Yeah there are more vamps down here in the south than up north believe it or not."

"I do believe it." We fell silent for a few moments and then he showed me the four classrooms I would be in as we got to them. And I had to give it to him for a werewolf he was pretty okay.

* * *

**okay guys i'm not going to put a lot in each chapter mainly because i want it to have more chapters and i am writing it before publishing each chapter so i can take a break from writing on paper at times by typing and posting or take a break from typing and posting by writing. **

**-wolfgirl3**


	3. Jealousy is a Bitch

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the darkest powers trilogy or the characters :\**_

_**Lilith's POV:**_

I followed Devin to my classes and he sat by me in each one as well. I didn't exactly like it but hey what was I going to do? Tell him to stop?

"So…you got quite an overprotective big brother there." Devin talking about Dillon completely threw me off guard. I was not expecting him to say anything about him for that matter. And then I stopped and thought about what he had just said. He was saying Dillon is my brother. But he knows he isn't.

"My brother…? NO! Dillon is my BOYFRIEND…much more than that really…"

"How cute, you think he is your mate. Sweetie right now I'd say he is flirting with some beautiful junior girl as we speak." He laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever said. But no he was just stupid.

"Whatever. You don't know him. And you certainly don't know me."

"I know you're madly inlove with a guy who doesn't give two shits about you and that will leave you the minute he finds someone better."

"That's you, not him. Dillon would never do that! He loves me…more than you know."

"He's got you pretty good, cutie."

* * *

_**Dillon's POV:**_

***Bring bring bring***

The clock on the wall said 3:01 but it felt later than that. But I honestly didn't care. I was ready to go. I wanted to get to Lily. I wanted to get home away from Devin. I stood up and grabbed my things and told Kevin thanks for everything. And then I ran to go meet Lily at her locker. I had to work my way through a bunch of people until I saw her. God she looked amazing. She was just so cute standing there waiting for- Devin. I thought she had been waiting for me but I guess I was wrong because there was Devin flirting with her. I couldn't stand it anymore I walked up to them and snaked my arm around Lily while the pig head was checking out other girls.

"Well see ya Devin. Good luck with whatever."

"See ya cutie. And bye Dillon."

"Don't kill him." I heard Lily whisper. I was shaking as I walked away. But I remembered I had her. Which made me feel a lot better and I couldn't wait to have her to myself again.

* * *

_**Lilith's POV:**_

We walked to the truck where Scar, Aubrey, and Haven were waiting. As we got in we noticed Devin jump in the truck beside Dillon's, grin then take off like the arrogant jackass he was. Dillon just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he started the truck.

"So Lily did you meet the evil bitch yet?" oh great here we go. Scar wasn't necessarily one to judge other people but if someone tried to mess with her well they were completely done for.

"No I don't think so-"

"Well aren't you lucky? Her name is Taylor Blood. She's a vampire. A slutty fake Christian vampire."

"Wow, Scar…that's kind of harsh…."

"No she was flirting with Aubrey and then tried to tell me I need to go to church."

"Calm down." Aubrey was the one to say it but we all got yelled at. We could tell he was tired of hearing it. He loves Scar so much but she gets so jealous so easily that well it over runs her life.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she shouted. She started to shake a little and we got worried that she couldn't control her temper. Haven was terrified and had pushed herself as close to the window as possible to get away from Scar. Dillon almost decided to pull over when Aubrey hugged her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"It's okay." We said. The rest of the car ride to the house was quiet and peaceful and boy were we glad.

* * *

**okay you guys sorry for all the short chapters so far but with this one well this was the only good place to start! but i promise the next chapter will be longer! love always Wolfgirl :)**


	4. Werewolves, Vampires, WitchesOH MY!

_**Disclaimer: Well I'll just accept defeat and admit i do not own the darkest powers or the characters i use from it :\**_

_**Lilith's POV:**_

When we got back to the house Scar had finally calmed down and was just a little mad. But we could all tell she wasn't mad at us. She knew she was jealous and that being mad at Aubrey wasn't fair. As we walked through the door mom ran up and hugged all of us and mumbling something. When were all inside mom, dad, Rae, and Cassey told us to sit down in the family room for an important talk.

"Kids, there has been a…problem. Kristy, Alec, Kaylie, Will, and Katie are all coming here and so are a few locals." Dad was the one saying all this and we all knew it had probably been his idea.

"There's been a sort of…outbreak….People are coming back…to life….Sources say no necromancer can control them. They've said that these things have no soul and that no necromancer has anything to do with this. Will said they were almost vampire like, except worse. We don't know what they really are." He studied our faces to make sure we were taking this all in and understanding the situation completely. And we were and it was a terrifying thought.

"Has it killed anyone?" we could all tell how worried Aubrey was as he asked the question.

"No, but we know they prefer supernatural blood. They will drink human blood and eat human flesh to survive but the flesh and blood of supernaturals make them stronger, faster. They may even be able to absorb our powers." We let all the new information sink in. there were zombie things out there uncontrolled by any necromancer, soulless like a vampire and drank blood and ate flesh to live. They were every supernatural's worst nightmare come true.

"Will and Katie were like our spies…they said the Edison Group had been working on a Genesis III project. They were wanting to create the ultimate hybrid…and they needed your blood, Lily, but when they couldn't get it they combined necromancer, vampire, poltergeist, and witch blood together and they got something far worse….They said Davidoff claimed to have killed them off and was hoping to start over but then when they kidnapped you and Dillon we had to blow them up."

"So Will and Katie think these things are experiments of the Edison Group?" I was terrified now…

"They never found the bodies of the experiments and they said they look a lot like the test subjects."

"Wait…who else is coming?" Scar was always the one to want and lighten up the mood by silly unimportant questions. But I also wanted to know who else would be moving in with us. And who would be sleeping in what rooms. We all knew the bedrooms and bathrooms to ourselves wouldn't last long but it had only been a freaking day!

"The other families are the: Golds, Elders, Jones, Lee, Fields, and Bloods. The Golds have two kids and they are "vegetarian" vampires. The Elders have three kids- the dad and kids are half earth demon and the mom is human. The Jones and Lee's are werewolves. The Jones has one kid and the Lee's have four. The Fields family have two kids- the daughter is werewolf like the mother, while the dad is a vampire and the son is half and half. And the Blood family has five kids. The two oldest though are from the father's first marriage and they are all vampires." Even as dad said it my mind couldn't grasp how we'd all fit…but I mean it is a very big house. And then they all started to arrive. First the Bloods came and they took all the attic rooms and bathrooms up there. Next were the Fields, the son, Vladimir, bunked with Dillon and Aubrey, while the daughter, Shade, bunked with me, and Haven. Their parents took the room way down the hall near Dill's room. Later on came the Golds and Elders. Averie and Lynn shared a room while Atrix was going to share a room with Alec and the next two guys. The two youngest kids of the Elders, Missie and Chris, were going to share a room with the three youngest of the Lee family and with Kaylie. Lynn's parents had a room down stairs along with my parents and Averie and Atrix's parents. The next families were the Jones and Lees. Kevin and Devin shared a room with Atrix and soon Alec, while the younger ones were shown to the room with Missie and Chris and soon Kaylie. Kevin's parents took the last available room on the third floor and Devin's took the last available room on the main floor. Will, Katie, and Kristy had the last rooms on the second floor with all the younger children. Once everyone got here Will gathered us up and started establishing rules.

"No one leaves the house at night. That's when these things are at their strongest and fastest. No one goes outside without two or more people. All adults will be given a gun and knife, while all teenagers will be given a knife when they are not at school. Someone must keep an eye on the little ones at all times and don't let these things get too close. A bite can change you and they will kill if given the chance. Do not give them that chance." He was stern when talking about them. We knew he was right and were not going to break the rules. Not even for a second.

"Shouldn't we warn the Interracial Counsel of this?" we all looked at the cold eyes of Mary Lee. No one had questioned not going to the pack. After all it would mean people risking their lives to go back to New York.

"Mary, while that sounds like the correct thing to do, it could mean our heads. We are a large group of supernaturals with a total of thirteen werewolves. By warning them now it would seem like we were challenging their knowledge. But as part of the Interracial Counsel I did inform the pack of new threats to look out for. After I warned them of the new threats they said anyone who was not part of the Counsel would be punished by death if it was mentioned before they could kill it. What they say is law." Mary looked down as Will said it. It was understandable that she didn't know the degrees The Pack would go to remain in control. How could she? She didn't live in New York ever.

"Cassey and I will start dinner. Kristy, will you set up more tables with Derek and Rae?"

"Of course, Chloe."

By the time dinner started being served we were all starving and tired. It had been a long day for everyone and we weren't too thrilled to be cramped up like this. Dillon hated the fact that Devin sat on the other side of me at dinner and was sleeping in the same house as me also. He didn't want Devin near me. The whole time we ate Dillon and Devin would glare at each other when one of them started talking to me. It was annoying. And I could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay my lovely readers hope this is better. I was finally able to get a longer chapter and I'm hoping i can get longer Chapters for the rest of the story! please R&R!**

_**Love, WolfGirl(:**_


	5. Zombies suck

**Chapter 5**

**Lilith's POV:**

After dinner we all helped clean up while everyone started taking turns taking a shower. Dillon and I were watching T.V with Scar, Aubrey, Vladimir, and Averie, after we finished helping out. Scar and Aubrey were arguing about some movie they had seen while Vladimir and Averie were thumb wrestling. And then Devin walked in with Shade. Devin acted like he didn't notice any of us but we know he did. He was trying to flirt with Shade and he was standing right in front of the television. Vladimir didn't look to thrilled either.

"So Shade, maybe we should hang out in my room alone sometime. Ya know to get to know each other better."

"In your dreams, dude. You didn't even notice me until now."

"So not true, babe. I noticed you a long time ago."

"Yeah I'm sure you did. But I have way too much self-respect to go into a bedroom with you or any other guy."

Vladimir stood up like he was ready to kill Devin at any moment.

"Vlad…baby c'mon he's not worth it. Shade's a big girl…come on please…for me?" Averie was practically begging him at this point. Vladimir sighed and glared at Devin and let her lead him away with Shade in tow.

"Hey dumbass, move. You're blocking the view."

"Yeah whatever." Devin mumbled and walked off.

* * *

**Dillon's POV:**

Averie and Vladimir left the room with Shade and after a minute or two Devin left, too. I really didn't blame Vladimir for wanting to kill Devin. I mean the guy was such an arrogant asshole. And to be completely honest if it were my sister he was hitting on I would've been hitting him. I thought I may hit him anyways. Kevin had said Devin had a thing for using a girl for a week or two and then dumping her on the spot for someone new. And that was really wrong.

Soon enough we were all in bed asleep…or supposed to be asleep some of us were actually just starting to go to sleep when this loud pounding woke everyone up. I heard Derek and Kevin's dad run down stairs and then I saw everyone else following them.

"HELP! PLEASE LET US IN! THEY'RE AFTER US!" Derek opened the door to see a woman with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes standing in the door way with three kids. Atrix pushed through the crowd and reached for the oldest and hugged her.

"FAMILY MEETING…NOW!" Derek was shaken up about this. The other men in the house dead bolted every door and boarded up every window.

"Okay, slight change in plans. Chloe, Cassey you'll be in a room with Lilith, Dillon, Lynn, and Haven. Rae, I want you in a room with Scarlet, Aubrey, Shade, and Alec. Kristy, I want you and kaylie with the Lees youngest children with Mary and Nick. Averie, Vladimir, Atrix, Jessica, and Allen I want you all in a room together. Devin, Kevin, Karry and Rick I want you to share a room. Will and I will be sleeping in the family room Katie I want you to also room with Chloe." The newest family took Will and Katie's old room to help out with things. The woman was crying saying the "zombies" broke into her house and killed her husband while she and their kids ran. She was so upset and we all felt bad for them. The oldest girl was Atrix's girlfriend, Nicolette or Nico for short. She seemed the most scared.

"I fell and the thing it was right there looking at me. And then it turned around and it killed him, it killed my father. And it was all my fault. I'm such a terrible daughter!" she was sobbing into her hands as Atrix hugged her.

"No baby, you're not he was trying to protect you. And he did."


	6. Safe House

**Chapter 6:**

**Lilith's POV:**

It was all so terrible. But we needed sleep since we were all expected to go to school in the morning. And even though I had Dillon and my mom in the same room as me I had trouble falling asleep. I wasn't sure why I did but my mind kept playing tricks on me.

* * *

_**Lilith's POV:**_

At Breakfast there were extra plates and seats for our new guests. Nico, Atrix's girlfriend, was still so shaken up over the events of last night that she refused to leave her room. And if any of us were being honest we'd all say we were also shaken up over it too. The Gold family had been ran out of town by those zombie things. Every family here had been ran out of town by the mere thought of them. And that was the final straw. After breakfast phone calls were made to move…again. And this time to somewhere a lot safer.

* * *

_**Dillon's POV:**_

Arrangements were made and in no time we were all packed. All schools had been closed out of fear of the new "infection" as the humans liked to call it. Safe houses were popping up everywhere, human and supernatural alike. More people were moving to bigger cities, with more people, but not us. We all stayed together, one big family. Derek said that a supernatural community had been forming for weeks thanks to Will and Katie, who had known about it before anyone. And with that mentioned we were headed to a place called Gantt Lake. We had managed to pack everything into two trucks and everyone into four vehicles total. Will and Katie had us two houses connected together by a porch walk way. We had 45 people moving into two houses. I wasn't gonna lie I was not thrilled about the idea. But they said some editions were being made to both houses for more space. So for now the problem was getting everyone there together. All eight little kids and three adults were in a van while another van and both trucks were packed with people. Derek's idea was him go first and then the van with the little kids, me, and the other van. And we'd all stay really close together. I had Lily, Vladimir, Averie, Haven, and Shade rode with me while everyone else just kinda picked a vehicle. Derek said it would be an hour drive at the most. He also mentioned that the community was very "gated in". I knew Lily was scared to be moving so much again and I was scared of losing her. Everyone was scared to lose someone.

* * *

_**Lilith's POV:**_

We arrived to the Gates and guards came to check to see everyone was in good health and to make sure no "zombies" had hitched on to a vehicle. When we made it to the houses Will and Katie showed us where we could park for the time being.

"Will, thank you. I know its short notice."

"No, it's not a problem, Derek. But I will leave ya'll to dividing up and unpacking. Here are the keys for the gates and doors. Oh yes, and ideas to get in and out of the main gate."

"Again, thank you." Dad and Will shook hands one last time and then Will left. Dad then motioned for all of us to get out.

"Alright each house has three bathrooms and six bedrooms. They also each have two pull out beds. There are 45 of us. Each room as a full size bed a twin bed or bunk beds. Now then I want Chloe, Lily, Cassie, Dillon, Haven, Averie, Vladimir, Shade, Mai, Ryan, Karry, Rick, Kevin, Scarlet, Alec, Rae, Jessica, Allen, and I in the house on the right. Everyone else I want ya'll in the other house. I want adults with small children at all times and everyone stick together.


	7. If It Weren't For Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I will never own Darkest Powers ):**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Dillon's POV:**

After we had all unpacked I asked Lily if she wanted to look around for a little bit. It felt nice holding her hand and just walking around. No worries, just us. We tried not to think about why we were here but we knew it was a smart thing for us to move. And this place was as safe as it came. Chain link fence around and over every inch of the place, along with privacy fences and stone fences around the each yard and store. Two main ways to travel around the lake community was land and water. And since water was an option we had two boats and 6 jet skis. Derek said Will and Katie gave us theirs since they never traveled by water. While we were looking around the boathouse we heard noises coming from the shed beside us and I started worrying that somehow the "zombies" were inside the gates. i stopped Lily and told her to stay back while I checked it out which wasn't easy to do since she was the most stubborn girl id ever met. I carefully made my way to the shed and grabbed a hammer beside it before I opened the door. And in all honesty after seeing what I saw I would have much rather faced a zombie. I could have gone an entire life time without seeing Taylor Blood and Devin Lee having sex on a table in the shed. I quickly shut the door before they saw me and I turned around to head back to Lily.

"Babe, what was it?" the absolute terror on her face made me want to kill those two.

"Umm…it was just Devin and Taylor…..uhhh…..having sex….in there…."

"EWWWWWW! Is she desperate or something?" I held back my laughter at the face she was making and threw my arm around her and walked back to the house.

**Lilith's POV:**

When everyone finished unpacking, the adults decided it was time to run errands and get the essentials like food and other necessities we had to leave behind in our quick move. Unfortunately that meant going a few towns over since the all the stores on "base" were waiting for another shipment to arrive. My dad asked if there was anywhere close but Will that the Walmart in the town over was infested with the "Zombies" now. Since that was the case it meant mom, dad, Cassey, Rae, and Kristy had to make a trip to the Walmart a few towns over to get what we needed at one place. The kids were all left with the other adults. Averie and Atrix's parents did thankfully go to get us all fast food to eat after an hour went by so we wouldn't starve.

Three hours passed by and no one had made it back yet. We were all starting to get a little worried but none of us said it out loud. Then to make matters worse it started to down pour. It was the kind of down pour where you'd be lucky to see your hand in front of your face. When my dad finally called he explained that they were stuck until the rain let up and then warned us to be careful. After another hour or two of rain with no slack what so ever the other adults thought it be best we all be in one house until the rain stopped. Unfortunately with us bad luck just seemed to keep following us. A voice came over the radio warning people to lock their doors and cover up all the windows and get somewhere safe. A fence had been broke down by a fallen tree and was being repaired quickly and that tornado warnings were in effect. Averie texted her mom to let them know we wouldn't be walking over and that we'd be safe where we were all at. Dillon made sure to text his mom to let her know what was going on as well. Next Devin, Taylor, Shade, Vlad, Averie, Dillon, and Aubrey blockaded every door then locked and covered every window on the first floor of the house. Scarlet, Haven, and Nico gathered up flashlights, batteries, cell phone chargers, blankets, and pillows. Lynn, Kevin, and I gathered food, drinks, and weapons along with the mini fridge and microwave. Once we had everything in the giant loft room we all grabbed a bag of clothes and things we may need just in case things went wrong. Dillon also grabbed the radio while we blockaded off the upstairs rooms and windows for safety measures. Something I had learned from having to run is you can never be too careful when it comes to staying safe. I texted dad and told him we were safe and that we tell them if anything happened and Averie texted her mom the same. We picked the huge loft room upstairs mainly because it itself had a door, a small window, a small bathroom, and was in itself two floors almost which insured we had plenty of room to breathe. Scarlet and Haven decided the dressers and nightstand could be used to blockade the door to the loft. And then we moved around the queen size bed, two futons, and couch to make up sleeping quarters for everyone. We decided Devin and Taylor could have a futon since they didn't want to share with anyone else and Lynn, Haven, and Shade said they'd be okay with sharing the other futon so that was covered. Kevin said he would take the couch so no one else had to deal with that uncomfortableness, which we were grateful for. Averie and Vlad insisted on sleeping on the floor along with Atrix and Nico. Scarlet mentioned they found a blow up mattress in the closet while they were setting up the mini fridge and microwave earlier and that she and Aubrey didn't mind sleeping on that. Which left me and Dillon with the bed. I was happy to have a bed but I did feel somewhat bad. But there was no time for that we had to be on alert. We knew the fences around the yards would hold up but who knew how strong those "zombies" had gotten in the past few days. It was also something that could wait till morning since we were all tired and had scheduled shifts set up. The boys had at some point went back down and set traps so we'd hear if anyone made it inside at any point. Which made it easier to sleep.

**Thanks for reading sorry for taking long and sorry if its not that great.**

-_**Wolf's Thorn**_


	8. The Changing

**Chapter 8:**

***Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any characters***

**Dillon's POV:**

After Kevin and I went back down stairs to set traps with Aubrey we agreed none of the girls would have to wake up for the watch shifts. Kevin had insisted on taking first watch but since I wasn't tired, I decided to stay up with him. It was pretty quiet for awhile until Kevin cleared his throat. I looked at him in a questioning manner not sure if he meant to get my attention or not. As I looked at him though I could tell something was up.

"So...Lily...she's a werewolf/necromancer...?"

"Um, yeah...her mom's a necromancer and her dad's a werewolf."

"Has she changed yet?" He was getting straight to the point now. He was curious. Hell we all were. None of us knew if she would ever change. Everyone was surprised when she was able to raise the dead and control her powers enough to not do it in her sleep or by accidentally thinking it. Derek hoped she would change. You could tell he did.

"We aren't sure yet..."

"Have you had your first change?"

"Almost did before we got to Alabama... Have you...?"

"Me? No. Devin...well he's a different story. I mean I've had the signs, but never really came close to it. I've seen Lily starting to show signs...at least I think she is... I thought I should warn you just incase things don't go right...you never know with hybrids like her and Vlad...hell you never know with any of us ex-experiments."

"You were in an experiment?" I knew there had to be others of course there were I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah. Devin, Vlad, Shade, Nico, Taylor, Averie, Atrix, Lynn, and I. We were all raised in a "Private School For Extrodaniary Children". We were the ones that were special. Our powers were controlled and perfect. They kept running tests and messing with us and our powers. They loved to push our powers to "breaking points" until we almost lost controlled. Then our parents found out. Took us and ran. The St. Clouds searched but we moved a lot and changed our names a few times. Even split up a few times. Until we got to Alabama. Our parents agreed we could enroll in real school and just lay low otherwise and we'd be fine. The St. Clouds wouldn't track us anymore. They had other more valuable experiments to catch with an outside naturally born hybrid."

"Scarlet, Aubrey, Haven, Lily, and I..." it was starting to make sense now.

"Yeah...there was a girl named Aria. But I heard she died."

"She was Alec and Aubrey's triplet."

"Ah, makes sense. She was definately a prize. Witch and sorcerer? Deadly. You know they were messed with while in the womb. Or at least thats what my mother had said. Her and Aubrey. Alec was just going to be a normal Sorcerer. Nothing special. Aria and Aubrey were made to be deadly. But their mother got out a week after they were born."

"My mom got out after a year. They tried to take me from her completely like they had my older brother. Haven from what I know was adopted by Aubrey's mom. She's a necromancer full blown powers and she really doesn't talk much about her past life. Just says Living with Alec and Aubrey was the best thing that ever happened to her."

"I heard Scarlet's twin died along with Aria."

"Yeah. He was Scar's other half basically. Her opposite. They fought constantly but you could tell he'd do anything to protect his sister."

"Our powers are questionable right now. Its why the St. Clouds want us back. They want the Edison Group to help them so I guess they decided to use another failed experiment to do so. But honestly? I hope I am wrong." He went silent and looked away letting the awkward silence creep in again. I kept thinking about Lily and if she would actually change. What if her body wanted to change and tried to but she couldn't and ended up stuck mid-change? Then what we do? I knew I could still change into a wolf but my mom, without realizing it, made my body unstable enough to handle the ordeal at my age. The experiments they started to run on me were cut off when my mom snatched me from the lab when I was one. The Edison group and St. Clouds had been furious. Now I wasn't sure my body would let me make a complete change. And Lily may not make it through her first change at all because of her DNA.

**Lilith's POV:**

_*I was running, running on four legs instead of two. They were right behind me. My brain kicked into high gear. My gut telling me to run and not to look back. I looked to my right and saw a grey wolf running with me and when he looked at me with his hazel eyes I knew who he was. _**Dillon**_. My brain was working faster than my legs making sure I didn't hit a tree. We were being hunted. Like wild animals my brain thought. A gun shot brought me out of my thoughts and pain exploded in my side and I-*_

I bolted up right clutching my side. I was sweating through my shirt and my skin felt like it was on fire. Then it hit me. My muscles started rippling under my skin and I knew I had to get out of here. I couldn't risk waking the others. I pushed myself to my feet and grabbed a hoodie and started down the stairs. I tried to be quiet but Dillon was on guard and heard me open the door and followed me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around before I could get away from him. It was too late I had to explain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked at him scowl in place and kept my voice low.

"I have to go. Changing."

"I'll go with you...for safety."

"C'mon then." He ran back inside and grabbed a hoodie of his own and followed me out the door. We made it inside the shed before i dropped to all fours. When I first turned thirteen my dad told me they weren't sure if or when I would change. He just said that if it did happened I'd still be me. It'd be painful but at least I'd have control over myself. But as I sat here waiting for a sudden jolt of pain to hit me I wondered if that would be true for me. I wasn't a normal werewolf. What if once in wolf form I could never change back? I looked at Dillon and I knew he saw panic in my eyes as he held my hand and whispered it was going to be okay. I relaxed for a minute thinking this was all that would happen for now then suddenly my back arched into the air as my bones broke and realigned themselves along with my face while fur started to grow. I couldn't really help but to puke from the pain. I tried to tell myself I'd be okay but then the pain got to an unbearable height and i blacked out.


End file.
